The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for on-site setup of mobile turbomachinery.
Typically, permanent power plants are built to provide power to customers connected to a power grid. However, there are a variety of reasons that the permanent power plant may not be able to meet the power demand of the customers. For example, in periods of intense growth, the demand by customers may increase to surpass the amount of power the permanent power plant can generate. Further, the permanent plant may be shut down or undergo equipment maintenance. Further, natural disasters such as hurricanes and earthquakes can disrupt power for a portion of the customers. Further still, certain areas simply may not include permanent power plants.
Mobile power plants may be transported to an environment such as those described above to meet power demands of customers. In some situations, mobile power plants may be delivered to a site in a partially assembled state of components, followed by on-site setup of those components. Depending on various external conditions, the transport and the on-site installation of the mobile power plants may take several days. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide systems and methods that ease of transportation and installation of the components of the mobile power plants, in order to reduce installation time. For example, trailers of the mobile power plant may facilitate transportation. However, in certain areas (e.g., countries, states, nations, jurisdictions), trailer on-axle weight requirements may limit the types of components available for use in the mobile power plant. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide systems and methods that improve the installation time of these components on-site, and that reduce the trailer on-axle weight of the mobile power plant system, in order to meet customer demands for power.